The vows of love: A Gency wedding story
by Pikaveeario
Summary: No Spoilers. Also, this does NOT belong to me. My BFF wrote this but wants me to social manager kind of
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe try to adding a slow tempo?" Hana Song, otherwise known as , suggested.

"Lucio looked up from his DJ station and raised an eyebrow: "How did you hear the- Oh."

Hana waved the earphones plugged in her ears: "It is a wedding song after all, not something at your concerts, Frog Brain." Lucio looked over her shoulders and asked: "Shouldn't you finish the stream, Ms. Doritos?"

The gamer pouted: "Hey! Don't diss the gamer fuel. And by the way I finished AGES ago. Now are you gonna lower the tempo or not?".

Lucio shrugged, closed the his laptop and headed out the door. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Hana shot. "You're about to start the argument all over again, right? And plus, I need some fresh air."

Lucio grabbed his skates and charged out of their room as Hana threw her bunny plushy at him.

As Lucio skated around the base, he saw various preparations being done:

Ana and Reinhardt were putting on the, what, 15th layer of the cake.

Jack was talking to Jesse about smoking in the room, while Sombra and Lena was playing 'Keep away' with Lena's goggles. Fareeha was hanging the decorations on the higher ledges to Satya's directions.

He passed a room where Mei was presenting Angela her wedding dress and in another room Winston was practicing his lines.

But where was Genji? Lucio thought. Right as he finished that thought he nearly jumped out of his skin, instead he fell on his face. Genji was asking him something about 'music' and 'wedding'.

"Are you okay?" Genji asked. Lucio huffed: "I'm fine but a little warning next time? And the music is going great by the way".

Genji laughed and helped his friend up. "Good to hear that." Genji walked off as Lucio chuckled to himself on his way back to his room.

Oh boy, was he excited to get hit in the noggin by a bottle of Mountain Dew.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days wasn't nearly enough. Even the cake, the music and decorations were ready, there were way to many things to fix and work out, Satya thought she was going to faint.

Genji was going on a mission with her and Fareeha, who insisted on coming to finally see Japan, in 2 days, the day after his wedding, which was tonight.

That is, if we can organize it in time, Satya thought as she shouted to the muscular Egyptian: "2 meters left Fareeha! Yes, now 1 meter down! Perfect, come down now!" Fareeha hovered gently down, blowing her hair to one side, "Almost out of fuel, glad we're done with

Satya nodded, fixing the painting that was crooked. She looked around herself and scowled "Sombra! Give Lena her goggles back, and Mccree! No smoking." The hacker sighed and gave Lena back her goggles as the cowboy stuffed his cigarette into his pocket.

Honestly, how do they call themselves adults? She sighed and headed towards the kitchen with her clipboard and fountain pen.

* * *

Satya almost dropped her pen onto the floor.

15 layers high, she wondered how Angela was going to cut it and how the hell they were going to get that cake out the door.

She got the answer to the 2nd question 2 seconds later as Reinhardt pushed the layers apart into 15 cakes.

Satya was surprised when the big guy volunteered to help Ana bake the cake. Now that she thought about it, Ana did say 'cakes' though.

Noticing her surprise, the old Egyptian came and explained the plan: "We're gonna split the cakes to make a throne shape on the platform. The small I'm making here is the actual cake. Let's hope Genji's appetite can hold."

"Hold wha- Holy Shit! Is that a 15 layer cake? When can I eat it?" Genji asked, equally surprised as she was.

She laughed at his silliness, she could see why Angela liked him, and since he was relocated back to his old body, gods that sound wrong, he seems more humanoid.

Genji ran away after dodging a well-aimed rolling pin while she clutched her stomach. She walked out to check on Angela and make sure Mei hadn't gone too Frozen on the dress.

She chuckled at the memory of Mei's last ice dress, which had almost given Angela hypothermia.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela loved the dress. No, love didn't quite describe it, she was obsessed with it.

When Mei open the door, it revealed the prettiest dress Angela has ever seen. It was a white, no straps dress, at the bottom was a small snowflakes and angel wings on the back.

"Do you like it?" The small Chinese woman asked. Angela finally found her voice and whispered "I love it."

Mei exhaled, and ushered the bride-to-be inside, she helped Angela into the dress and the Medic turned around to find Satya nodding in the doorway and walking out, revealing a Ninja with a tomato face.

Angela blushed and smiled as Mei threw Snowball at him and slammed the door while Genji is running around, trying desperately not to get frozen.

Angela laughed as Mei showed her some hair designs for her hair. "What about the others?" Angela blurted.

Mei said: "I was going to wait for them but you can see them now."

"Starting the party without us love?" Said a peppy British woman, "Yeah, where's the fun in a 2 people party?" continued an annoyed gamer with, well, Doritos in her hair.

"Um, you've got a little something in there Hana..." She pointed to her forehead. Hana quickly pulled it out muttering: "Stupid Frog Breath. No one disses the gamer fuel."

Lena laughed and ruffled Hana's hair as Mei pulled out 2 dresses, a pink 2 straps with a bunny on the side, and an orange-and-yellow 1 shoulder dress with a Britain flag pin and handed it to them.

Lena gasped. Wide-eyed she picked it up to inspect it closer while Hana grabbed it and rushed to Mei's changing screen.

Minutes later she came out and twirled around. They laughed as Hana quickly stuffed her iPod into one of the dress's many pocket. Lena went next, when she came out she raised her hand and posed: "Cheers love, the bridesmaids here!"

* * *

Walking out of Mei's room, Angela felt anxious. She wondered if Genji would would like it.

Judging from his expression earlier, he probably liked it. She chuckled to herself as she stopped to talk to Satya about the wedding ceremony.

Apparently, the Indian didn't think much of her fiancé's large appetite.

"Well, he hasn't eaten in about 20 years, so it's probably been building up." The doctor suggested. Satya sighed: "Maybe, but I hope he doesn't eat the surrounding..." She trailed off as she tapped her pen on her clipboard and forged past Angela.

The Swiss sighed and headed towards the kitchen, only to bump into Genji. Their heads collided and Angela fell.

Faster than you could say "No!" Genji caught her with his reflex, grabbing her waist, he pulled her up and said: "Man, I can't go for 5 minutes without having an accident can I..."

Angela laughed and thanked Genji, only to have him run away again, this time pursued by a very angry drone.

She laughed and continued on her way. Oh Genji, what am I going to do without you.


	4. Chapter 4

4 accidents already, that's a new record, thought Genji as he finally managed to calm Snowball.

Genji laughed at himself, remembering the last time he broke his record.

It involved Zenyatta's orbs, his dragon sword, some rats, a few broken pillars and hella lot of duct tape.

Genji returned Snowball and went back to his room, pulling out his iPod and shuffling through some music, he passed Lucio's room, only to barely dodge a bag of Doritos chips.

"Woah... 'scuse me, but what the hell is going on here?"

Hana puffed: "Frog breath here doesn't seem to appreciate that I'm trying to stream here, and keeps interrupting me. Not that my fans seems to care."

Hana turned back to her screen and continued to mash the buttons as Lucio rolled his eyes and showed Genji the track for the wedding.

Genji thought it was great and wondered how these 2 hotheads could have been in a relationship.

He laughed, they loved each other because of that. He slipped away quickly to head on his way.

Flopping on his bed, in the room he shared with Jesse Mccree, he fiddled with his shurikens, thinking about the wedding.

It's tonight, he thought. He got up to go to his closet. He picked up his suit and checked the time.

1 hour left until Jesse comes back to pick his suit up, so Genji put his back and took Jesse's and stuffed it under Jesse's bed.

Genji chuckled, good luck finding that.

He changed into his suit and glanced at the mirror just as Jesse opened the door.

Genji ran out, trying to make sure Jesse didn't see him. 2 minutes later he heard: "GENJI!" in a familiar voice.

Genji chuckled and head down to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out 2 days were enough.

As the room began to fill up, Satya checked everyone in.

Ana and Jack arrived with Fareeha. Ana was wearing a simple long sleeves blue dress with Fareeha in a matching one, Jack wore a baby blue tux.

Reinhardt came in a fashionable black tux while next to him stood Lucio, who appeared uncomfortable in his unbuttoned green suit and holding his iPod up.

Mei was in full Frozen mode, with her turquoise dress, simple yet full of snowflakes and a drone, decorated in flowers.

Sombra came with a purple short dress and booped Satya on her way in.

But where is Mccree and Winston?

Looking in the room, She saw the cowboy chatting up with Sombra and smiled, he snuck in again. "I hope I'm not late."

Satya jumped and whirled her head around to the monkey.

"No no, it's ok." She quickly signed them in and closed the door.

Then she hurried to her seat.

Oh boy was she excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucio almost forgot about the wedding.

If Hana didn't reminded him, he would have stayed in their room adjusting the song more.

Now, he stood back ready to start. He walked over to the aisle and took his place next to Jesse and straight across from Hana.

She's beautiful, was all he could think. He caught her eye and felt his cheeks get hot, the Korean gamer grinned and diverted her attention to the door as it opened.

He clicked the remote for the song to on and Dr. Angela Ziegler walked through the door, accompanied by Lena Oxton.

He turned to see Genji's face turn into a tomato, which quickly broke into a smiling tomato.

Angela finished her walk and stood on a platform that, deliciously, is surrounded by cake.

He turned off the music and looked at the audience, Ana had a tear in her eye, Reinhardt loved it and Sombra looked bored. He glared at her and she quickly straightened.

He turned his gaze to Winston as the big guy began to speak:

"We gather here today to celebrate the union of two lovers. Both been seperated, but fate has brought them again. You may say your vows."

Angela and Genji said:

I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,

Your partner in parenthood,

Your ally in conflict,

Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.

Your comrade in adventure,

Your student and your teacher,

Your consolation in disappointment,

Your accomplice in mischief.

This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things."

Then they leaned and kissed.

The whole crowd cheered and Hana stole Angela's bouquet. She went over and kissed Lucio,

Then they carried Angela and Genji out the door.


End file.
